New Year's Kiss, aka Ino: Matchmaker
by nejiandtenten
Summary: It's New Years Eve, and guess who wants that special Kiss. Tenten! NejixTenten In this one shot! There are some hints of NaruHina but mostly NejiTen. NejiTen and all it's cuteness.


Author's Note: Well aren't I just pumping out fiction like... something... that... pumps... ew. Anyway, please R&R, which means read and review.

* * *

New Years Kiss

The New Year's party was a lot of fun so far. Everyone was over at Ino's massive house, and having the time of their lives. The sand nin were even invited, Gaara not seeming to be so grumpy, and for once not running around killing things. He just needed some friends. Shikamaru and Shino were doing some male bonding as well, off in their little corner gossiping like some girls about the girls. Shino was a quiet one, but around the other male species he can actually open up quite well. Hinata had been chasing Naruto all around night, like she was some kind of puppy hungry for her owner. Where he went, she went. Sakura was everywhere at once, for once she wasn't clinging to Sasuke. Actually, Sasuke didn't come, so that had to be the reason why. Chouji was at the snacks, typically. Temari was actually brave enough to spike the punch, and Lee just happened to be next in line. Luckily, Neji knew what she did and he was able to palm Lee in the back, just in time.

"Neji…"

The Kunoichi didn't mean to let the name slip past her lips, even if it was only a whisper. There she sat, on the couch across the room where he stood now, arms crossed leaning against the wall. He was just joining Shino and Shikamaru's conversation. She, as creepy as it sounded, had been watching him all night. It was 11:11 pm now and she was waiting for that one moment… that one fateful moment on New Years when-

"Are you still watching him?"

It was Ino, and frankly it scared the girl, making her jump and almost spilling her NOT spiked punch. The blonde girl sat on the right of the brown-haired one and bounced slightly, before easing back onto her own couch. The blonde smiled care-free at her. However, Tenten just began to acknowledge what was said, and started to retort. She was cut off by Ino though.

"Have you seen Kiba? If that mutt of his pees on my carpet I'm going to kill him," she said, looking over her shoulder, before seeing the objection to her earlier comment on the girl's face. Ino laughed slightly. "Don't pretend that you don't like him. There's no point in that."

Tenten put her lips on the side of her mouth and then sighed. Shaking her head she looked down and said, "Is it that obvious?"

"Well it's not _that_ obvious. I can only tell because I'm Ino. Goddess of Love…. And I can read people like that. So why Neji?" The blue-eyed kunoichi shifted her position, leaning her head on her hand which was propped up by the couch.

"Well why Sasuke?"

"Touché. But I get it. You can't put it into words right? You've just started to notice him like that, but when really you've been noticing longer, right?"

"Yeah… and every time I talk to him I feel like-"

"You're going to explode? He's the world? Your stomach churns with excitement?" The blonde interrupted.

Sighing, the brown-eyed girl put her lips on one side again, looking down, and then up; as if she were ashamed. "All of the above."

"Oh boy… Tenten. I think you're in Love."

"Love?" The kunoichi nervously laughed a couple of times, putting up her hands defensively and shaking her head, as if to shake it off. "Don't be ridiculous I'm not in Love. I don't even know if he likes me. It's just a crush. A crush I'll get over quickly."

"You might be," the other girl countered. "And don't worry. He likes you."

"What? How do you know?" she asked curiously.

"He just looked at you," Ino said, taking a sip of her punch so that only a sip of it existed in her plastic red cup. "Twice."

"Him looking at me twice doesn't mean anything Ino!" Tenten nearly exploded. Who wouldn't though, with the position she was in.

"Shhh! Quiet down you idiot! Do you want the whole party to know?"

"Sorry. It's just that he-" she said as she began to turn to look at the Hyuuga, who in fact, was looking at her every now and then. Suddenly, she felt Ino yanking at her; forcing her to look back at Ino.

"Don't look at him yet. You have to wait,"

"Wait for what?" It was very obvious that Tenten had virtually no idea what was going on.

"I don't know, you just have to wait. If you weren't such a tomboy you'd know how these things worked."

"Hey!"

"Okay listen. I want to help you, so listen to what I say. You. Don't have to do anything really. Just go outside when the countdown is beginning, and leave the rest up to; fate. As he would say.

This was all going by Tenten so fast. "Do nothing? Wait. What? What are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not going to tell him anything. Just go outside," she said simply. Just then, Naruto happened to walk by the girls. Of course, Hinata wasn't too far behind. "That poor girl…. I feel like helping her too."

With that, the blonde kunoichi stood up and persued after the shy Hyuuga girl.

It was just about time. Tenten had been nervously waiting for the time. She went to the bathroom thrice she was so nervous. The girl didn't know why she had to go outside, but she wasn't about to ask. She had to trust Ino because, after all; she had more experience with boys than she, Hinata, and even Sakura put together. Still, looking at the clock it told her she had five minutes. Five minutes to get to the door and... do what?

She stood up, walked to the backyard door -deliberately not looking at Neji as she passed him- and opened it, leaving it ajar behind her. Stepping out onto the patio it was there she waited, under the late moon. She felt so ridiculous, and was beginning to doubt Ino and her intentions when she heard the countdown from the others in the room.

"Ten…. Nine…."

He wasn't coming. There was no point to this. Ino was wrong.

"….Eight…. Seven…"

Tenten decided to turn around and get back to the party.

"….Six…. Five…."

She turned her body. Then her head- and was suddenly staring deep into the wonderful silver and pale-lavender eyes of Hyuuga Neji.

"You left the door open," he said. Her heart skipped a beat.

"….Four…."

She felt his arms reaching over her, he touching her shoulder. She reaching up towards his face as he leaned in, their lips just barely touching.

"…..Three…."

And then they kissed. A sweet, pure, innocent kiss, that held out to when the other's all screamed "Happy New Year". And then they parted, looking in each other's eyes. Tenten felt that she was going to explode. She couldn't put her feelings into words. But she did say one thing.

"Neji. Technically… We kissed before the New Year."

"Hn... I understand."

So they kissed more.

* * *

Gah. Well practice does make perfect... I just need a lot of more practice. Please review, and I'm out! See ya! 


End file.
